


What I Want To Do To You

by MelynciaWrites



Series: What I Want To Do To You [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cussing, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Smut Drabble, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelynciaWrites/pseuds/MelynciaWrites
Summary: Natasha fantasizes about being with Maria. Smut drabble. NSFW.
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Series: What I Want To Do To You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852456
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	What I Want To Do To You

C'mere baby

By the look on your face,

I know exactly what you want

Your body is buzzing with anticipation

It’s aching for attention

It's needs me

And I want nothing more than give it what it needs

Pose for me

And let me admire you

Undress for me

Slower baby

Tease me

Don't go too fast

I want to savor admiring you

But not for too long

Because your body is calling for me

I want nothing more than to have my hands all over you

The touch of my fingertips, goosebumps follow

My breath on your skin

The light trace of my lips

Gentle kisses placed all over your skin

Soft moans escape you

Fuck, that’s my favorite sound

The gentle tug of your hair

And a gentle hold on your neck

Steadies you

And reminds you

That I'm in control

I will do what I please

And what I want

Is to give you absolute pleasure

I bring your lips to mine

I kiss you breathless

Your whimper lets me know that you need more me

I am going to give you exactly what you need

I lay you down underneath me

And absolutely devour you

My mouth and hands work tirelessly to tease you

Until you are aching

Absolutely soaking

The "please" you let out almost breaks me

But I stay steady in my teasing

And when I am good and ready,

I bring my hand and mouth to the place you want most

And god, you taste so fucking good

You are so fucking wet

Just for me, all for me

The way that you throw your head back and hold on to me

Makes me want to never stop pleasing you 

The way that you gasp out “fuck yes” and “faster baby”

Makes me so fucking wet and aching for you

And the way you fuck me back when my fingers are inside of you

And my mouth is on you

Is absolutely perfect

You want so desperately to cum

But not yet

Not until I tell you to

I tell you to keep your eyes on me,

To watch my every move

To watch me take you apart

With teasing and the touching

And the biting and the fucking

The insurmountable pleasure I am giving you

You fucking love it

If you didn't

You wouldn't be this fucking wet for me

I whisper to you

About how beautiful you are

How much I love fucking you

And how much I fucking love you

And how you drive me crazy

I tell you how you are being so good for me

So fucking good

You are so close

“Please let me cum” you beg 

But not yet

Not until I tell you to

My fingers curl deeper and coax you further into bliss

We are moving in perfect harmony now

Your hips grinding in perfect time with my hand

You are almost there

So fucking close

Experiencing so much pleasure

Gushing wet

So fucking good for me

Fuck, I love this

This makes me feel so fucking good

You make me feel so fucking good

We both are soaring towards this high

And now

I want you to cum

Please cum for me baby

Cum so fucking hard

Scream my name

Fuck, you look beautiful when you cum

When you come down from your high,

I kiss you deeply and gently cradle you in my arms

You look blissed out and thoroughly fucked

I gaze at you and my heart swells with pride

I gave you all this pleasure

And made you feel this way

Giving you pleasure

Making you feel loved

Taking care of you

Is all I ever want to do

Being with you is perfect

Fucking you and loving you

Absolutely perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you all enjoyed! if you have any feedback to share with me, I would definitely appreciate it!


End file.
